The shooting
by SondraBiersackBvb
Summary: "No..." Cece said covering her mouth... Read as a school shooting unravels...what happens to the teacher Clare Edwards? And how does her Fiancee Eli Goldsworthy cope with this event? In memorial for the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting..I know it's late for this..but I felt that I needed to do this..ONE-SHOT


Everyone was surrounding the school.

There had been a shooting.

Eli raced to the school to find out who was shot.

Adam, Drew, Imogen, and Fiona were all in the car with Eli.

"Eli slow down!" Fiona said.

Eli was running red lights.

"WHAT IF IT WAS CLARE!?" Eli yelled.

"Don't you dare say that!" Imogen said, Imogen was Clare's best friend almost like a sister to her.

"How do you think it makes me feel? SHE'S MY FIANCEE!" Eli yelled.

Clare was a teacher at Degrassi and the kids had been out of school for five years now.

"What about you're kids?" Drew asked.

"There at my mother's house for the weekend" Eli responded.

Drew nodded.

They pulled up to the school.

Eli parked and jumped out with everyone else.

They ran up to the school, guards stopped them.

"My fiancée is in there!" Eli yelled shedding tears.

The guards gave each other a look and let him inside with the others.

Mr. Simpson was pacing down the hallway.

Eli ran up to him, "Who was it?" Eli asked.

Mr. Simpson looked up and stared at Eli was tears shedding, he sobbed.

"NO…NO IT'S NOT HER!" Eli yelled running to the shooting area.

Guards tried to stop him, but he ran anyway.

He stopped when he saw Clare lying on the ground with blood surrounding her.

"NO!" Eli yelled dropping to the floor.

Imogen knew that it was Clare after she heard that.

She dropped onto her knees and began sobbing.

The guards dragged Eli out of there.

"NO CLARE! NO!" Eli yelled.

Cece was standing outside with Lila and Robbie, Eli and Clare's kids.

Eli slowly walked out as he sniffled.

Cece got the hint and covered her mouth, she shook her head.

"No…" She said sobbing.

Lila and Robbie looked at their father, "Hey guys, look umm….I don't know h-h-how to put this, b-but..Mommy is gone guys…she's gone" Eli said.

Robbie was the first to break down, Lila and Robbie broke down together in their father's arms.

The media was surrounding them trying to get questions while former students and teachers were shedding tons of tears watching the scene unfold before them.

Drew and Fiona walked out with Adam.

Adam hugged Eli, "One misfit down…" Adam said.

That made Eli burst into tears.

Fiona and Imogen joined Adam and Eli, as did Drew and Eli's two kids. Soon everybody was hugging.

_Three weeks later_

Eli was driving to the funeral service, Robbie and Lila were in the back seat playing on their Ds'.

Adam was in the passenger seat.

Eli pulled into the parking lot, he parked his car and shakily stepped out.

Adam walked out of the car and got the kids out.

They walked up to the church holding their father and Adam's hands.

…

They walked inside and sat down in one of the seats.

This was an open casket funeral.

Clare lied there beautifully.

Her blue eyes were shut.

He needed to see them one last time before the service started.

Eli walked up to the casket and opened her eyes up, her blue eyes were gone…they looked as if they didn't have any life whatsoever in them….

Eli shed tears as they spilled onto the wooden casket.

He walked back to his seat and the service begun.

"We gather here today to remember the beautiful and lovely Clare Diana Edwards…she was something. She was intelligent, beautiful, and kind hearted. We will remember her with all of our love and prayers..rest in peace Clare Edwards. Now a few words from her sister Darcy and her husband Spinner" Darcy and Spinner walked up to the microphone.

"We loved Clare-Bear, she was everything to me. I remember being a little kid and this one little boy broke his knee…Clare was there for him throughout everything…that's how I remember Clare-Bear…and that's how we will and always will remember her…the kind-hearted person she was.." Darcy said.

"And Clare was like a little sister to me…I would take care of her…help her when she was sick…and when I was sick…sh-She would do the exact same…I miss her so much" Spinner said.

Darcy and Spinner ended up crying on stage, "Now from Eli Goldsworthy, her Fiancee" Darcy said.

Eli walked onto stage, he shakily smiled.

"Clare was everything to me…she was the first person I actually loved…she helped me get over my dead ex-girlfriend…she helped me with my hoarding and she helped me through the worst times of my Bi-Polar disorder…Clare was beautiful…I'm happy we made the two little miracles we have today….Lila and Robbie..come on up with uncle Adam" People were confused as to why they were talking, but little did they know Robbie and Lila made a speech.

Lila pulled the microphone down, "Mommy, I know the angels took you up in the sky…please remember us…don't have anymore kids up there and we promise we'll see you soon! I love you mommy" Lila said.

People broke out into tears as they heard what Lila said.

"Mommy, I know that you can hear me…I LOVE YOU!" Robbie said crying into the microphone, his hand was shaking.

…

After the service ended, they gathered for the reception.

Eli was in his room telling them again about how Eli and Clare first met.

"I was driving to school and you're mother dropped her glasses, I accidentally ran over them. I stepped out of my hearse and grabbed them and said I think they're dead..she said that it was okay and that had gotten laser eye surgery…I said you've got pretty eyes because you know you're mother had the most beautiful eyes in the world..those ocean blue eyes….and not the dirty ocean blue either…the Carribean ocean blue…she said thanks and that she would see me around…I said yes you will and left…I knew that from then on I would be chasing an angel that I knew I would catch" Eli said.

Robbie and Lila were asleep.

Eli kissed both there foreheads and fell asleep with them….

"I love you Clare Edwards…I will never forget you" Eli said before falling into a deep sleep…

_**The end….**_

_Hi everybody! I was watching some old news reports from that school shooting that happened and I thought maybe I would do this story to make everybody remember those children and teachers….I pray for those twenty students and six staff members..Sandy Hook will be remembered!_

_I decided that for this story I would make it a little bit more realistic to reach out to anybody who has dealt with this type of situation where you're close family member has died…_

_Please review what you think about this story…_

_And thanks for reading!_


End file.
